La psychologie selon Komui Lee
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Quand Komui concocte un produit destiné à rendre les Exos "parfaits", ça ne peut que rater. Et quand il décide de redresser le tir, ça ne peut qu'empirer! Ou comment Komui a failli détruire de nouveau l'Ordre. Yuvi, KomuiReever, complètement OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Komui a inventé un produit révolutionnaire qui est censé rendre les Exorcistes « parfait ». Mais évidemment, ça rate… les ennuis commencent vraiment quand il essaie de les arranger ! Yuvi, KomuiReever.

**La psychologie selon Komui Lee**

Depuis une semaine, le QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre était étrangement calme. Et pour cause ! Komui s'était enfermé à double tour dans son bureau.

Pour vous aider à comprendre, voici un flash-back.

Début flash-back (semaine précédente)

Où est Nii-san ? demanda Lenalee un beau matin.

Mmmm… bibliothèque… grommela Reever, plongé dans son travail.

Lenalee alla à la bibliothèque et repéra son frère, assis seul à une table, les autres personnes présentes se tenant prudemment à cinq mètres de lui.

En effet, le sourire machiavélique qu'il arborait ne laissait rien présager de bon.

La Chinoise alla vers son frère qui était absorbé par sa lecture.

Il était entouré de piles de livres aux titres étranges : « La psychologie expliquée aux savants fous », « Comment manipuler le subconscient de ses subordonnés-esclaves », « Les mille et une recettes pour réussir un café délicieux » (note de l'auteur : incorrigible, ce Komui), « La psychiatrie du futur ou comment faire disparaître les psychopathologies de la surface de la terre »,…

Bonjour, Nii-san…

Komui ricana comme un dément en notant quelque chose dans un carnet.

Je t'apporte ton café…

Au mot « café », Komui leva la tête de ses livres et sourit à sa sœur.

Je vais sauver la Congrégation !

Lenalee ne demanda même pas à comprendre.

Komui prit sa tasse et retourna à son activité visiblement passionnante qui ne servait, aux yeux de Reever, qu'à lui permettre de ne pas travailler.

Lorsque Lenalee repassa dans l'après-midi, il n'avait pas bougé de sa table.

A huit heures du soir, elle lui servit sa dix-huitième tasse de café.

A dix heures, il en était à sa quatorzième cafetière (note de l'auteur : rapide calcul : 14 x 12 tasses = 168 tasses).

A onze heures, Lenalee éclata en sanglots car elle ne trouvait plus aucun paquet de café dans tout le QG (note de l'auteur : un autre calcul : cinq cuillères de café pour une cafetière, trente cuillères pour un paquet, ce qui fait six cafetières pour un paquet, donc 12 x 6 = 72 tasses… vu que le QG compte dix-sept paquets en réserve par mois et qu'on est déjà le 15, il restait huit paquets au début de la journée, ce qui fait que Komui a bu… 8 x 72 = … bouhouhou ! j'ai mal la tête ! marre des calculs ! TT_TT)

A onze heures et trois secondes, Komui sortit Reever de son lit (Reever : « Pour une fois que je m'étais couché tôt ! T.T ») et le força à trouver du café (lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes de sa sœur, Komui avait quitté son travail passionnant pour trois secondes. Tout plutôt que de faire pleurer Lenalee !)

A minuit, Komui avait bu tant de café que Reever (que le Grand Intendant avait forcé à rester debout pour permettre à Lenalee de dormir) était persuadé que s'il lui taillait une veine, du café 100% arabica s'en écoulerait.

A trois heures, Reever fut enfin autorisé à aller se coucher et Komui s'enferma dans son bureau, menaçant d'envoyer un Komurin particulièrement sauvage sur quiconque tenterait de l'importuner.

Fin flash-back

Et dire qu'il a une pile de rapports à signer… se lamenta Reever.

Il a pris en otage la machine à café ! dit Johnny Gill.

Je crois que si quelqu'un avait tenté de m'embrasser, il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte… déplora Lenalee.

C'est vrai ? demanda Lavi, soudain intéressé par la discussion.

Touche pas à MA Lenalee ! rugit Allen. Toi, tu as Kanda !

Ne m'en parle pas ! Il ne daigne même pas remarquer ma présence ! J'en pleurerais, si je n'avais rien d'important à faire.

Comme ?

Attendre que ce frappadingue de Komui sorte de son bureau, tout en regardant la beauté naturelle de Lenalee.

Arrête de baver sur MA Lenalee !

TA Lenalee, TA Lenalee ! On en reparlera quand Komui sera sorti de son bureau et t'aura sauvagement assassiné !

PERSONNE NE BOUGE !!! cria Komui triomphalement en sortant de son bureau.

Allen s'apprêtait à mourir, mais le Grand Intendant, tout sourire, ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer.

Il portait sur un plateau cinq flacons de diverses couleurs.

J'ai fait la découverte du siècle ! Appelez les autres exorcistes !

Lorsque Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Allen et Lenalee furent assis sur le divan du bureau de Komui, le Grand Intendant se décida enfin à leur expliquer la raison de leur présence.

Suite à d'enrichissantes recherches sur la psychologie, j'ai découvert la faille de notre actuel système de travail. Et c'est… vous !

Les exorcistes s'entreregardèrent. Ils n'avaient rien pigé.

Votre psychisme est plus qu'instable et c'est ce qui vous empêche de mener à fond certaines de vos missions. Ces produits vous permettront d'avoir un état d'esprit plus modéré. Vous pourrez trouver un juste milieu dans vos sentiments et ainsi imiter le Bouddha en accédant au nirvana, le monde où chaque être humain est modéré dans ses actions, dans ses faits et gestes, afin de pouvoir utiliser toutes ses capacités et… (note de l'auteur : imaginez-vous un Komui, un sourire béat peint sur le visage, des étoiles dans les yeux… un peu comme Ayamé Soma quand il se lance dans ses trips (cfr : Fruits Basket) ou Tamaki (Host club))

Ciel, il est parti dans son délire ! grogna Lavi en regardant autour de lui si un Komurin n'allait pas apparaître subitement.

C'est vous qui devriez prendre ce produit, grinça Kanda en se levant.

Yuu ! ne me laisse pas seul avec ce cinglé débile !

Lâche-moi, lapin débile.

Mais, au fait, pourquoi n'y a-t-il que cinq flacons ? Nous sommes six ! dit Lenalee.

Parce que toi, tu es trop parfaite pour en avoir besoin ! lança joyeusement le savant fou.

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ! lâcha Allen.

A votre santé !dit Komui en tendant les flacons aux exorcistes.

Chaque flacon était étiqueté au nom de la personne à qui il était destiné.

JA-MAIS-DE-LA-VIE ! répondirent-ils, catégoriques.

On tient à notre santé mentale ! renchérit Lavi.

Ne fais pas comme si tu en avais déjà eu une, de santé mentale ! grommela Kanda.

Bouhouhou ! Yuu ne m'aime plus !

Nuance : je ne t'ai jamais aimé, lapin débile.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as fait comprendre cette nuit !

QUOI ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé (puis, à l'attention de tous les autres) Je n'ai jamais rien fait à ce type ! Je suis innocent !

Oui, oui, tu es chaste et pur !

Raaah ! J'abandonne ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Komui, qui n'avait rien écouté de l'altercation entre Kanda et Lavi :

Je savais que vous ne voudriez pas boire ces produits. Je vais donc demander – demander, que dis-je ? ordonner – à Jeryy d'en verser dans vos plats.

Les exorcistes se jurèrent mentalement de ne plus rien manger en attendant que la lubie de Komui ait été remplacée par une autre moins dangereuse.

C'est Allen qui succomba en premier : une demi-heure après être sorti du bureau de Komui, il s'était précipité auprès de Jeryy pour avoir sa ration quotidienne de croissants.

La mort dans l'âme, il commença à manger, sous le regard bienveillant (?) du Grand Intendant.

Soudain, il sentit une profonde colère croître en lui.

Tire-toi ou je t'arrache les yeux…

Komui eut un visage intensément fier, peu en rapport avec la menace citée plus haut.

Un peu de cruauté gratuite et de sadisme pour pallier à ta naïveté naturelle ! expliqua Komui en se pavanant.

Casse-toi de ma vue avant que je t'éventre et que je refasse la décoration de ton bureau avec tes tripes !

Une lueur de méchanceté brillait dans son regard et Komui préféra s'effacer.

Miranda fut la suivante à souffrir de l'invention de Komui. Elle se mit à se promener partout en sifflotant et en jonglant avec des assiettes.

Un peu de joie de vivre et de confiance en soi ! se félicita Komui.

Lavi engloutit en cachette une assiette de nouilles puis fronça les sourcils. Il ôta son bandana et coiffa ses cheveux avec une raie au milieu. Il se mit en quête d'un costume « plus civilisé » et s'arrêta de raconter des blagues.

Plus de sérieux pour compenser ta mentalité de boute-en train ! s'extasia Komui en le croisant dans un couloir.

Krory était tranquillement en train de se lamenter…

Eliaaadeee ! Eliaaa…

…lorsque, dans un moment d'inattention, il croqua dans une pomme.

Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?...

Lenalee passa devant lui et il la siffla d'un air admiratif.

Komui apparut soudain :

Une simple amnésie pour effacer Eliade de ta mémoire et un philtre d'amour pour t'ouvrir plus aux autres… mais PAS TOUCHE A MA SŒUR !!!

Kanda fut le dernier à subir les assauts démoniaques de Komui.

Au bout d'une semaine, il avait vidé tout son stock personnel caché dans un coffre-fort dans sa chambre et avait dû se résoudre à commander un bol de soba à Jeryy.

Il resta longuement à contempler ses nouilles en se demandant à quoi il allait ressembler, une fois celles-ci avalées.

Il prit ses baguettes et commença à manger.

J'm'assieds ici ! grommela Allen en posant violemment ses fesses à côté du kendoka.

Je t'en prie, Allen.

Si Allen avait été dans son état normal, il aurait remarqué que Kanda l'avait appelé par son prénom. Mais il n'était pas dans son état normal et il hurla :

Ta gueule, Kanda no baka !

Komui s'approcha du Japonais et lui raconta une blague stupide.

Kanda rit aux éclats.

Elle est drôle, hein, Yuu ?

Hilarante ! Ha ha ! (il ne réagit pas à la mention de son prénom)

Gentillesse et humour, voilà les clés pour rééquilibrer ton psychisme ! conclut Komui en s'éloignant.

Au bout de trois jours, Komui rassembla les cinq exorcistes testés dans son bureau.

Il y avait, sur le même divan : un Allen méchant et moqueur, ressemblant de plus en plus à Cross ; une Miranda qui venait de nettoyer tout l'étage sans casser une fenêtre et qui chantait à tue-tête des chansons stupides ; un Lavi plongé dans son travail, vêtu d'un sévère costume trois pièces, les cheveux coupés et gominés ; un Krory draguant quiconque l'approchait ; et, enfin, un Kanda tout sourire lorgnant avec envie le corps svelte du Lavi susmentionné.

Tout le monde dans le QG avait compris que le psychisme des exorcistes n'avait absolument pas été amélioré.

Tout le monde sauf Komui, qui trouvait magnifique et génial d'avoir pu modifier l'esprit des exorcistes en les rendant complètement cinglés.

Magnifique ! Splendide ! Parfait ! Une fois de plus, j'ai prouvé au monde entier mon intelligence supérieure ! Ah ! Que je suis fier !

Komui-kun, commença Miranda d'une voix très assurée. Vous a-t-on déjà dit à quel point vous êtes sexy avec votre béret ?

Komui sourit bêtement avant de dire encore plus bêtement :

Miranda, notre amour est impossible ! Je me dois de rester auprès de ma sœur !

Ah bon, tant pis.

Lavi haussa un sourcil.

Quand vous aurez fini vos singeries, je pourrai peut-être retourner travailler.

Allons travailler ensemble ! s'exclama Kanda en se levant précipitamment.

Travailler à quoi ? Je doute même du fait que vous sachiez lire, monsieur Kanda.

Tu ne m'appelles plus Yuu ?

Pourquoi me permettrais-je tant de familiarités ?

Kanda sentit son cœur se briser.

Une partie de son ancienne personnalité se souvenait de l'ancien Lavi et bien que la nouvelle personnalité écrabouillât l'ancienne, une part de l'esprit de Kanda se souvenait de la gentillesse, de la sympathie et de l'affection de l'ancien Lavi. Et le nouveau Kanda était suffisamment fleur bleue pour tomber follement amoureux de l'ancien Lavi et assez stupide pour s'accrocher lamentablement au nouveau Lavi.

Il se jeta dans les bras d'Allen en pleurant.

Bouhouhou ! Lavi est méchant avec moi !

Tire-toi minable ! grinça celui-ci.

Personne ne m'aime ! TT_TT

Je t'aime, moi, Kanda-kun ! s'exclama Komui en tendant les bras vers lui.

Môman, j'ai peur…

Au milieu de cette agitation, Krory tentait d'arracher un baiser à Miranda qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Allen qui ne voulait qu'une chose : égorger Komui, qui lui tenait à prendre dans ses bras un Kanda qui pleurait la disparition de Lavi.

Bref, RIEN n'allait comme il fallait.

Quand tous les exorcistes furent sortis du bureau de Komui, ce dernier essuya une larme d'émotion au coin de son œil.

Ah… tant de génie m'émeut !

Reever entra dans le bureau en apportant son café à son supérieur.

Hum, Komui, je voulais te dire…

Oui ?

La prochaine fois que je te vois courir après Kanda, je tue quelqu'un.

Mmm… jaloux ?

Sans doute, dit-il en embrassant le Chinois.

Il était toujours étonné du goût de café qu'avait le moindre baiser de Komui, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas… (note de l'auteur : Aaah ! que j'aime ce couple, le Komui/Reever ! Bon, c'est court, mais au moins, j'ai réussi à le caser quelque part !)

Je suis très fier de cette nouvelle invention ! Ça va améliorer notre travail.

Komurin aussi devait améliorer notre travail.

Snif ! Tu me fais de la peine ! :'(

Je te parie mon salaire du mois prochain que cette expérience n'amènera rien de bon.

Les paris sont tenus. S'il y a un seul point positif à l'issue de ce test, tu me dois mille euros ! (note de l'auteur : oui, je sais, les euros n'existaient pas au XIXème siècle, et encore moins en Angleterre, mais bon…)

Je suis sous-payé !!!


	2. Chapter 2

C'est très étrange, je viens de me rendre compte que la mise en page du chapitre 1 ne s'est pas faite comme je voulais... bizarre bizarre... Ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait pas de disclaimer, donc je me rattrape maintenant: dgm n'est pas à moi, Komui non plus, mais ses inventions débiles (genre modifier les personnalités de nos pauvres exos) sont bien de moi!!

J'espère que ce second chapitre plaira autant que le premier!!

**Chapitre 2**

Chaque jour, un nouvel événement s'ajoutait à la liste déjà longue des raisons pour lesquelles Komui devait trouver un antidote à son produit stupide.

Lundi : Allen était paisiblement en train de manger lorsqu'un traqueur eut le malheur de le bousculer. Allen entra dans une colère noire et attrapa ledit traqueur par le col.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

-Hé, monsieur Walker, c'est une blague ? (le pauvre traqueur venait de revenir de mission, il n'était donc pas au courant des changements survenus au QG)

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? rugit-il.

-P-pardon…

-Pardon qui ?

-P-pardon monsieur Walker.

-« Pardon monsieur Walker, je vous supplie de m'accorder votre miséricorde… »

-P-pardon, m-monsieur Wal… Walker, je… je v-vous sup… supplie de m-m'acc… m'accorder votre m-miséricorde…

-Casse-toi, pouilleux. Je n'accorde ma miséricorde qu'à mes égaux, pas aux moins-que-rien comme toi. Oh, en fait, j'ai emprunté trois mille euros à Johnny Gill, tu me feras plaisir de lui rembourser.

-Mais…mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-R-rien…

Allen devenait un mélange de Cross et de Kanda.

Mardi : Kanda courait dans tout le QG, recherchant visiblement quelqu'un.

-Ah ! Lavi ! Lavi, je dois te parler !

-Hum ?

Kanda était rouge tomate.

-Je t'aime à la folie… pourquoi ne veux-tu même pas m'adresser un regard ?

Lavi regarda Kanda avec des yeux vides.

-Un Bookman n'a pas de cœur, voilà pourquoi.

Kanda voulut hurler « tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant ! » mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de comment lui-même était avant.

Lavi, quant à lui, trouvait Kanda trop immature, trop bête, trop sensible, pas assez sérieux. L'argument de l'absence de cœur des Bookmen n'était qu'une excuse.

Il est étrange de se dire que le nouveau Lavi (qui n'aimait pas le nouveau Kanda) aurait pu plaire à l'ancien Japonais, tandis que le nouveau Kanda (qui aimait l'ancien Lavi) aurait pu plaire à l'ancien futur-Bookman. (note de l'auteur : c'était plus clair dans ma tête -_-')

En bref, l'ancien Kanda ressemblait (un peu. De loin. Avec beaucoup de brouillard) au nouveau Lavi et inversement.

-Tu te rends compte que tu me piétines le cœur ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Mercredi : Kanda pleurait sans discontinuer depuis la veille quand Krory le vit seul dans un coin de la salle d'entraînement.

Il était très beau, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues (note de l'auteur : profitez bien de l'image d'un Kanda en larmes, parce que ça ne se reproduira plus avant longtemps !^^) et bien que Krory ne fût pas très porté sur les relations entre hommes, le philtre d'amour fit son effet et le vampire fut pris d'une soudaine envie de consoler Kanda d'une façon… peu catholique. (note de l'auteur : je vois d'avance les fans de Kanda et/ou de Krory arriver en courant pour me lancer des pierres… non, je ne compte pas faire un couple de ces deux individus !)

Selon des témoins, on vit Kanda s'enfuir en courant de la chambre de Krory, le rouge aux joues et les cheveux emmêlés (note de l'auteur : je rassure à nouveau les fans : ne vous inquiétez pas, Kanda a réussi à conserver sa chasteté.)

Jeudi : Kanda prit son courage à deux mains et bloqua Lavi dans un couloir.

-Monsieur Kanda, veuillez vous ôter de mon chemin.

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps !

-Bien.

Lavi le bouscula sans ménagement et ne lui adressa plus un regard de la journée.

Au comble du désespoir, Kanda décida de se jeter par la fenêtre et Miranda, qui passait par là, reconnut en lui ses anciens symptômes de dépression.

-Non ! Kanda, ne fais pas ça ! La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue !

-Bouhouhou !

Kanda se jeta dans le vide, Miranda l'attrapa par un pan de son vêtement, pensant innocemment qu'elle pourrait le sauver. L'Allemande le suivit dans sa chute et ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux quarante mètres plus bas.

Des traqueurs qui rentraient de mission les ramassèrent et ils se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie pour une durée indéterminée (Kanda et Miranda, pas les traqueurs…)

Vendredi : Komui était venu rendre visite à ses cobayes à l'infirmerie.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il, rayonnant, devant les deux momies alitées.

-On en a l'air ? murmura Kanda, qui pensait plus à son cœur brisé qu'à ses membres cassés.

-A vrai dire… ab-so-lu-ment-pas. Mais que pensez-vous de mon produit ? Dites-moi les points positifs que vous en retirez… c'est pour un pari… pardon, un rapport !

-Points négatifs, commença Miranda. Je me jette par les fenêtres.

-Tu le faisais déjà avant…

-J'ai le cœur brisé, ajouta Kanda.

-Je suis tellement sûre de moi que je suis persuadée que si on me disait que je peux voler, je me lancerais au-dessus du vide.

-J'ai sauté par la fenêtre, renchérit Kanda.

-Je ris tout le temps d'un air débile.

-Je pleure tout le temps…

-Voilà pour les points négatifs… conclut le Chinois. Et les points positifs ?

-Y EN A PAS !!!

Komui sourit un peu moins… il était en train de perdre son pari… (note de l'auteur : eh oui, Komui s'en contre-fiche des problèmes de ses exorcistes : pour lui, son invention est parfaite ! Mais jamais il ne se pardonnera d'avoir laissé passer une occasion d'embêter son Reever-chéri !)

-Il DOIT y avoir des points positifs ! insista Komui.

-Je vous en supplie, monsieur le Grand Intendant, le plus grand de tous les Chefs de la Section Scientifique, ô génialissime inventeur, le Chinois le plus intelligent, le plus gentil, le plus génial, le plus drôle que la terre ait jamais porté… RENDEZ-MOI MON HONNEUR !!! TT°TT pleura Kanda.

-Euh, c'est pas pour dire, mais c'est pas en pleurant comme un enfant que tu vas le retrouver, ton honneur, mon petit Yuu…

-Trouvez vite un antidote, je vais mourir ! se lamenta le Japonais, plus pâle que jamais.

-Mé non, mé non…

-Bouhouhou !

Komui s'éclipsa, laissant le pauvre Kanda se noyer dans ses propres larmes.

Lavi apparut devant le Japonais, un petit bouquet de fleurs à la main.

-Je venais vous souhaiter un prompt rétablissement…

-Hu hu ! que c'est aimable ! minauda Kanda en reprenant des couleurs.

-…mademoiselle Miranda.

-Et moi ? glapit Kanda.

-Vous, vous avez choisi de vous défenestrer.

-Mais c'est à cause de toi !

-Je ne vous ai pas poussé à vous jeter.

-Mais si, tu l'as fait !

Le Japonais l'attrapa par le col de son veston, poussé par son ancienne personnalité susceptible, prêt à assassiner Lavi.

Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune arme sous la main.

Sentant le visage de Lavi si proche du sien, l'ancienne personnalité s'effaça et Kanda tendit ses lèvres vers celles de Lavi.

POV Lavi : _Eeh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ce type ? Ooh… je me sens tout bizarre…_ (son ancienne personnalité reprend le dessus)_Yahou ! Je rêve ! Yuu, si proche de moi…serais-tu revenu à de meilleurs sentiments ? Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment…_

Kanda posa ses lèvres sur celles du roux, qui sentit un frisson l'électriser.

A ce moment précis, le produit de Komui bugga encore plus.

L'ancien Kanda reprit possession de son corps (note de l'auteur : genre : Vade Retro, nouveau Kanda, sors de ce corps !), le nouveau Lavi reprit possession du sien, ce qui fit que les deux hommes furent violemment dégoûtés par ce qui les rendait heureux deux secondes auparavant. En clair : ils se repoussèrent avec violence et crachèrent tout autour d'eux pour chasser de leur bouche le goût de l'autre. (note de l'auteur : pour les témoins extérieurs, je vous jure que c'était traumatisant…)

Miranda se dit en elle-même que quelque chose allait encore plus mal chez Lavi et Kanda que chez les autres.

* * *

-Alors, les points positifs ? demanda Reever en entrant dans le bureau de Komui.

-Euh… récapitulons : Allen martyrise tout le monde tout en s'endettant sur le dos de quiconque ose l'approcher ; Miranda a l'air d'une folle ; Krory passe son temps à draguer tout ce qui bouge – si il touche Lenalee, produit ou pas produit, je le décapite ; Lavi ne sert plus à rien en tant qu'exorciste, vu qu'il se consacre uniquement à sa mission de Bookman ; Kanda passe son temps à pleurer ou à essayer d'embrasser Lavi. Points positifs sur une échelle de 0 à 10, je dirais -5. Bouhouhou ! Je ne vais pas en survivre !

-Survivre à quoi ?

-Ma première expérience ratée, c'est traumatisant.

-Première, c'est un point de vue optimiste…

-Ce n'est pas si raté que ça… je me suis juste trompé sur les proportions.

-Oui, « juste »…

-Tu es méchant !!! Je vais préparer un antidote…

-Hé hé ! j'ai gagné mon pari.

-Mon dieu, je vais perdre mille euros…

Soudain, Komui eut une illumination (note de l'auteur : si seulement ça pouvait arriver moins souvent, ça ferait des vacances aux exorcistes…). Il n'allait pas faire un antidote, mais un autre produit qui permettrait d'améliorer les effets du premier : ainsi, il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu et il gagnerait son pari.

-Excellent ! (note de l'auteur : voix de Mr Burns (cfr : les Simpson (je sais, j'ai des références hautement intellectuelles… (ça commence à faire beaucoup de parenthèses…))))

Il vira Reever et s'enferma dans son bureau pour travailler toute la nuit.

-Comment vais-je faire ? Voyons… hum hum…

* * *

Le lendemain, il avait cinq nouveaux flacons.

-Allen-kun ! Où es-tu ? chantonna Komui en cherchant le jeune homme dans les couloirs de la Congrégation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna l'intéressé.

-A ta santé ! s'exclama Komui en lui tendant son flacon.

-Hum. Tu te fous de moi ?

-Ça me ferait très plaisir que tu le boives… si tu ne bois pas, je me débrouille pour que tu partes en mission avec un boulet comme… Kanda ?

-Aaah ! vite ! donnez-le-moi, votre produit pourri !

-Ah ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, Allen-kun.

-Grmbl.

Il but le produit.

Komui s'était débrouillé pour garder quelques effets potentiellement positifs de l'ancien produit, tout en enlevant ceux qui étaient totalement négatifs. Autrement dit, une fois le produit avalé, Allen serait toujours un minimum cruel, mais arrêterait de s'endetter sur le dos de tout le monde.

-Beuh, c'est dégueu, ce truc !

-Voyons si ça va fonctionner…

-Oh ! Qui veut mon argent ?

-Parfait !

A dater de ce jour, Allen Walker passa son temps à taper sur les gens ou à leur offrir des billets verts.

Et Komui trouvait cela, je cite : « Merveilleux, que je suis génial, inclinez-vous devant mon intelligence tellement supérieure à la vôtre, mon expérience marche et j'ai enfin un point positif à montrer à Reever. Reever, tu m'entends, j'ai gagné mon pari ! Mouahahahah ! Splendide, je suis le meilleur ! J'ai bien mérité une tasse de café ! », fin de la citation.

* * *

-Miranda, tu veux un peu de potion magique ? demanda Komui en tendant un flacon à l'Allemande allongée dans son lit, à l'infirmerie.

-C'est l'antidote ?

-Mmmm… Pas tout à fait…

-Pfff… passez-moi ça.

Pour Miranda, Komui avait simplement diminué les proportions, afin qu'elle soit raisonnablement sûre d'elle (bien que le mot « raisonnable » soit absent du vocabulaire de Komui quand il est en mode savant fou).

Ce qui eut pour effet que Miranda était une fois au bord du suicide, une autre fois encore plus heureuse que Komui si on lui avait annoncé que sa sœur avait été canonisée.

Et Komui se vautrait dans le narcissisme en se disant l'homme le plus génial que la terre ait porté, ce à quoi Reever répondait : « Le plus génialement débile, oui ! » avant de s'enfuir devant un Grand Intendant vexé.

* * *

Lavi regarda Komui d'un air sceptique.

Il observa en détail chaque partie du corps du Grand Intendant : ses chaussons, sa veste de la Congrégation, son béret, ses cheveux coiffés n'importe comment (note de l'auteur : ça, c'est Lavi qui le dit, pas moi ! Je suis fan de la coiffure de Komui !^^), ses lunettes en demi-lune, son sourire stupide (note de l'auteur : vous savez, le petit sourire en V qu'il arbore de temps à autre…)… Et ça osait se dire l'homme le plus génialissime du monde ?

-Pfff (soupir résigné), OK, je le boirai, votre truc.

-Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à mon charme naturel ! (Reever passa près des deux hommes et souffla dans le cou de Komui : « D'abord Kanda, puis Lavi… de mieux en mieux ! Je vais finir par être jaloux ! » Re-sourire débile de Komui)

Pour Lavi, Komui avait ajouté, en plus d'un produit le rendant un peu plus concerné par la tâche d'exorciste, un composant secret (note de l'auteur : je ne vous dirai pas lequel, niârk niârk).

Le roux devint dès ce jour un hyperactif qui alignait missions sur missions pour dégommer le plus d'Akuma possible, et ce au mépris de sa propre vie (il se retrouva d'ailleurs dès sa quatrième mission (en deux jours, il faut le préciser) à l'infirmerie, avec des blessures toutes plus ou moins mortelles.)

Komui : « Je suis un dieu ! J'ai créé une machine à tuer les Akuma ! Je suis génial ! »

Reever : « Faites-le taire, je veux dormir ! » (ben oui, il était trois heures du matin lorsque Lavi revint de mission, couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds.)

Le produit secret faisait aussi son effet, mais l'auteur ne vous dira pas quels sont ces effets, puisque c'est secret (note de l'auteur : Parfaitement !)

* * *

-Krory, j'ai pour toi le produit miracle !

-Uh ? demanda ledit Krory, encore à moitié endormi.

-Un produit qui te permettra de penser à autre chose qu'à draguer ! Applaudissez l'exploit ! Mais d'abord… (il sortit un pendule de sa poche) Suis mon pendule des yeux… Tuuu eees eeen mooon pouvoooâââr ! Ooouuuh ! Tuuu eees soumiiis à maaa volooontééé ! Aaarrêêête d'aaapprooocher Lenaleee ! Tuuu n'aaaiiimeees paaas Lenaleee ! Maintenant, réveille-toi.

-J'étais pas endormi, Grand Intendant.

-Que penses-tu de Lenalee ?

Krory, qui n'osait pas dire au Chinois que sa tentative d'hypnose avait totalement échoué, fit de son mieux pour éviter la colère de Komui.

-Euh… elle est jolie, mais jamais je ne l'approcherai.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… parce que… (parce que je ne veux pas mourir, pensa-t-il)… vous m'avez hypnotisé ! Je suis en votre pouvoir !

-Parfait ! Maintenant, tu peux boire ceci.

En voyant le liquide douteux, Krory se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré subir la colère du Grand Intendant. Il but tout de même.

-Je ne ressens aucun changement…

-C'est normal, c'était un placebo !

Krory se demanda si son supérieur n'était pas bon à jeter à l'asile.

-Un… placebo ?

-Oui, seule l'hypnose comptait. Tu peux sauter sur qui tu veux, sauf sur Lenalee. Et sur moi, parce que sinon, je crois que Reever va te tuer.

« Komui est fou à lier… » pensa Krory.

« Komui va me rendre cinglé… » pensa Reever.

« Komui va vouloir me tuer… » pensa Allen en quittant la chambre de Lenalee.

« Où Reever a-t-il mis ma tasse de café ? » pensa Komui, ignorant tout des belles pensées des gens sus mentionnés.

* * *

-Mon pauvre Yuu, que tu dois souffrir ! se lamenta Komui en versant des larmes de crocodile sur le corps blessé du Japonais (note de l'auteur : tiens, j'y pense… logiquement, Kanda aurait dû se guérir tout seul, non ? Donc, il ne devait pas se trouver à l'infirmerie. Donc, je dois retravailler toute une partie du texte. Donc, ça me fout les boules parce que je suis trop paresseuse pour le faire. Bouhouhou ! Je suis nulle ! (crise de déprime hebdomadaire ; environ une fois par semaine je suis hantée par l'esprit de Miranda, ne vous inquiétez pas…) Bon, je vais sauver mon honneur d'auteur qui s'y croit trop : oui, bien sûr, c'est fait exprès que Kanda se retrouve à l'infirmerie, car, voyez-vous, le produit de Komui a altéré ses capacités à se régénérer et… Bouhouhou ! même moi, j'y crois pas !... Bon, j'arrête de délirer, je vous laisse lire la suite de cette fic TELLEMENT drôle (là, je suis hantée par l'esprit narcissique de Komui))

-Aaah ! Si tu savais ! TT_TT

-Bois ceci, et tout ira mieux (note de l'auteur : ouah, Komui, il est trop fort en manipulation mentale ! Il aurait dû faire publicitaire !)

-C'est l'antidote ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? O_o

-C'est un antidote, oui ou merde ?

-C'est mieux qu'un antidote !

-Est-ce que je vais enfin retrouver mon honneur ?

-Absolument… pas !

-Bouhouhou !

-Mais au moins, tu arrêteras de pleurer comme une madeleine.

-Ah ! Donnez-moi ça tout de suite !

Il but tout d'une traite et attendit les effets.

Il se sentait comme deux secondes auparavant, moins l'envie de pleurer.

-Enfin un truc de bien dans cette journée !

-Heureux de t'avoir fait plaisir, au revoir !

Komui s'effaça tandis que Lavi entrait dans la place.

Le Chinois resta caché derrière la porte, attendant pour vérifier si les effets secrets du produit secret qu'il avait versé secrètement dans le produit de Lavi se manifesteraient effectivement (note de l'auteur : cette phrase me tue !^^)

-Euh… je venais… je venais m'excuser… souffla le roux.

-Ah, oui ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû vous éconduire de la sorte. J'ai été d'une trivialité qui dépasse l'entendement. Je vous prie d'agréer mes plus plates excuses…

-OK, tu me préviens quand tu te remets à parler français.

-Je pense que je me suis épris de vous.

-En français ?

-Il t'aime, Bakanda (ou Kandouille, comme dit Naru)! Mon philtre d'amour fonctionne ! jubilait tout bas Komui, derrière la porte.

Lavi approcha ses lèvres de celles de Kanda.

-Je vous aime, monsieur Kanda…

-Appelle-moi Yuu… (note de l'auteur : ça fait un peu surréaliste de voir Kanda dire ça… ^^)

-I love Yuu (note de l'auteur : j'ai piqué ce jeu de mot débile à je sais plus qui, mais de toute façon, tout le monde l'a utilisé un jour ou l'autre, donc…)

Leurs bouches se joignirent en un tendre baiser, le second en quelques jours, à la différence que celui-là ne leur donna pas envie de vomir.

POV Lavi :_Aaah ! Que ses lèvres sont douces… et chaudes… et… mmmmh ! Yuu, tu m'avais manqué…_

POV Kanda :_ Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi… il n'y a pas de mots… Lavi, tu me rends fou !_

Kanda approfondit le baiser, lentement, tendrement (note de l'auteur : il a eu le temps de s'entraîner avec Krory !!!^^) tout en caressant le dos de Lavi…

-Komui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla Reever en passant par là.

-Oh, rien…

-Qu'est-ce c'est que cette caméra ? Tu…

-Non, je te jure, je n'étais pas en train de les filmer comme un sale pervers… c'est… c'est pour compléter mon… mon rapport sur cette expérience… c'est…

-Komui, tu me déçois beaucoup. (note de l'auteur : moi aussi, tu me déçois beaucoup… :'( …snif !)

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! rétorqua Komui à voix basse.

-Laisse-les en paix, occupe-toi de tes affaires… ou de moi, pour changer.

-Mmmm… d'accord.

Lavi entendit un bruit dans le couloir (note de l'auteur : c'était Komui qui plaquait Reever contre un mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement !^^) et se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-On s'en fout, Lavi…

Kanda profita du fait que le roux avait tourné la tête pour embrasser le cou qui lui était dévoilé.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ça ne te plaît pas ? murmura Kanda, une étincelle de passion (note de l'auteur : ou de perversion, c'est comme vous voulez) dans le fond de l'œil.

-Si… Continue… dit le futur-Bookman en serrant Kanda contre lui.

* * *

-Mon deuxième produit a considérablement amélioré les effets du premier, tu ne trouves pas ? se félicita Komui en prenant sa tasse de café que lui tendait Lenalee.

-Non, je ne trouve pas.

Mais son frère ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Lenalee avait envie de crier que rien n'allait bien, qu'Allen l'avait presque frappée la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus (note de l'auteur : et que les lecteurs(trices) pervers(es) n'aillent pas s'imaginer des trips sadomaso !!! Vous devriez avoir honte de penser des choses pareilles !!!), que Miranda avait à peine le temps de vouloir se jeter dans le canal que déjà elle voulait danser et boire du Champagne, que Lavi était en même temps dangereusement hyperactif et chiant à mourir (note de l'auteur : je ne pense pas que la pure Lenalee utilise un tel vocabulaire, mais moi, oui), que Krory la harcelait depuis des jours et des jours, que Kanda était…bizarre, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot… Elle avait envie de dire tout ça à Komui, de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais elle doutait qu'il acceptât de la croire.

Elle essaya quand même.

-Nii-san, je ne suis pas sûre que tout cela soit une bonne idée…

-Moi, j'en suis sûr. Et je vais te le prouver : dès que Kanda sort de l'infirmerie, vous partirez tous les six en mission. Tu verras, alors, comme mon produit a amélioré les capacités de chacun d'entre eux.

Lenalee en doutait fortement, mais elle ne dit rien, de peur de froisser son grand frère. Elle pressentait cependant que la mission allait très mal se passer.

* * *

Reviews?

Note de l'auteur: je voulais, au départ, couper le chapitre à l'endroit du produit secret aux effets secrets que Komui avait secrètement versé dans l'antidote de Lavi, pour être bien sadique en vous imaginant, vous, pauvres lectrices(teurs?), en train de vous demander "mais quel est ce produit ?????"

Mais bon, le chapitre aurait été trop court, donc j'ai jeté mon sadisme aux oubliettes... presque, puisque je laisse le suspense pour le meilleur passage: la MISSION !!!

A votre avis, ça va se finir bien, ou mal, cette mission? (Lenalee: mal, quelle question!!!)

A la prochaine avec le chapitre que vous attendez toutes (ou tous, je me demande si il y a des mecs pour lire mes délires yaoiesques...), la mission foireuse!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichi waaaaaa les gens!!!!! (fille hyper motivée, qui est de trèèès bonne humeur et que personne ne pourra mettre de sale humeur) Le soleil vous dit hello! (sauf qu'y a pas beaucoup de soleil au plat pays -_-)

J'ai passé un très bon mardi, je sais pas vous... Chibi est venue me voir à l'école, ça m'a rendue complètement folle!!! Aishiteru!!! tu meuh manqueuh!... (Bon, voilà, vous direz-vous, la folle se tape la discute avec des pauvres lectrices/teurs qui veulent juste savoir ce qui va se passer pendant la mission des EGM (exos génétiquement modifiés)... mébon, comme je disais, je suis de bonne humeur, donc tralala je n'entends pas vos cris de protestation)

Enfin bon, je dois faire ce que je dois, et ce que je dois, c'est vous laisser lire....

Bonne lecture, et que la joie de vivre éclaire vos pas (p'tain, j'ai fumé quoi, moi? Je dois vraiment arrêter la moquette, c'est pas bon pour la santé)

* * *

-Une mission ?! s'étonna Kanda, encore à moitié couvert de pansements.

-Dans un… lointain royaume ? s'exclama Miranda, les deux premiers mots d'un ton joyeux, les suivants d'un ton triste (note de l'auteur : pour le « lointain royaume » je sais que ce n'est pas précis du tout, mais les lecteurs(trices) impatient(e)s comprendront par la suite pourquoi je n'ai pas pu faire mieux… et pour ceux(celles) vraiment trop impatient(e), je ne dirai qu'un nom en indice : Edgar Allan Poe)

-Tous ensemble ? grogna Allen, considérant les cinq autres comme étant les pires boulets de l'espèce humaine.

-Pour se battre ! jubilait Lavi, tout excité à l'idée de foncer dans un tas d'Akuma et d'en ressortir couvert de sang, victorieux (mais à moitié mort).

-Avec Lenalee ! appuya Krory d'un air inspiré (mais à voix basse… faudrait pas que Komui l'entende !)

-Dans cet état ? s'exclama Lenalee, n'en revenant pas.

-Je vois que tout le monde est ravi de partir en mission ! Les traqueurs vous expliqueront tout en chemin !

Les exorcistes sortirent, certains avec une expression heureuse peinte sur le visage, d'autres profondément en colère, d'autres très inquiets (et d'autres avec une figure où la joie et le désespoir se succédaient à une vitesse vertigineuse… devinez qui !)

Reever observa Komui, qui souriait de toutes ses dents en voyant les exorcistes partir à ce qui serait sans doute leur dernière mission. L'Australien brisa le silence.

-Et tu es sûr que les Innocences vont réagir normalement malgré le produit ?

-…

-Tu as au moins fait des… je ne sais pas moi… des TESTS ? Tu sais, ces trucs qu'on fait sur ses cobayes pour voir si ils ne vont pas se faire tuer par la faute d'un stupide savant fou ? Est-ce que tu as testé la réaction de leurs Innocences ? Est-ce que tu as au moins, pendant une seconde, pensé à l'éventualité que ton produit rende les exorcistes incompatibles à leurs Innocences ? As-tu au moins songé à l'éventualité qu'elles pourraient leur exploser à la figure ?!

-…

-Au vu de ton manque de réaction, j'imagine que non. Et ça se prend pour un scientifique…

-Mais… Lavi s'en sortait pas mal, en mission…

-Son Innocence est devenue incontrôlable ! Tu ne te rappelles pas qu'il s'est mis à attaquer tout le monde avec son maillet fou ?

-… Ces jeunes sont pleins de ressources… (la fougue de la jeunesse est en eux, n'est-ce pas Gaï-sensei?? ^^)

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'exaspéra Reever. Je te rappelle qu'Allen et Krory sont symbiotiques ! Si ils ont un problème à cause de ton produit, ça risque de se répercuter sur tout leur métabolisme !!!

-…

-Enfin, il y aura au moins une personne capable de se battre dans cette histoire.

-Ma Lenalee est la meilleure !

-Je renonce à discuter avec ce type ! lâcha Reever en sortant, laissant Komui seul avec son sister complex.

* * *

-Dans un lointain royaume, commença Thomas, vit un prince, Prospero (note de l'auteur : ceux qui connaissent Poe auront compris l'allusion. Pour les autres : courez à la librairie vous procurer la nouvelle « Le Masque de la Mort Rouge » !!!).

-Quel nom stupide, grommela Allen.

-Dans ce royaume sévit actuellement la peste, ou la Mort Rouge. Prospero, pour ne pas mourir de ce fléau, a fait construire un château fort entièrement hermétique dans lequel il compte se cacher avec toute l'aristocratie de son royaume, en attendant que l'épidémie disparaisse. Pour faire passer le temps, les invités y seront costumés et ils danseront tout le temps. Le Grand Intendant s'est débrouillé pour que vous y soyez invité, car selon une prophétie faite par un écrivain fou nommé Edgar Allan Poe, la Mort Rouge va entrer dans le fort, entièrement déguisée, comme si elle était un invité.

-Prophétie ? répéta Lenalee.

-Euh… pas tout à fait prophétie, mais cet écrivain a, dans le Masque de la Mort Rouge, décrit des faits qui se répètent actuellement. Tout porte donc à croire qu'en effet un invité indésiré va se glisser dans la fête et tuer tout le monde. Comme chacun sait, une maladie ne peut pas prendre forme humaine. Ce n'est donc pas la peste déguisée qui va tuer tout le monde mais…

-Un Akuma ! devina Lavi.

-Et s'il vient, cela veut dire qu'il y a une Innocence cachée quelque part dans le château.

-Et quelles sont les manifestations étranges que produit cette Innocence ? demanda Kanda, soudain captivé.

-C'est logique ! s'exclama Lavi. Dans la nouvelle de Poe, le château était composé de sept salons de couleurs différentes avec chacun une fenêtre donnant sur le couloir : les six premiers (le bleu, le pourpre, le vert, l'orange, le blanc et le violet) avaient une fenêtre aux carreaux de même couleur que le reste de la pièce, le dernier était tout tendu de noir, mais la fenêtre était rouge sang, si bien que la lumière qui filtrait à travers les carreaux teintait la pièce d'une couleur sinistre, et aucun danseur n'osait s'y aventurer. Dans le salon noir se tenait une gigantesque horloge d'ébène, qui, à chaque heure, sonnait d'un son terriblement effrayant. A chaque sonnerie, les danseurs et les musiciens s'arrêtaient, effrayés. Lorsque la Mort Rouge fut entrée dans le château et eut tué tout le monde, l'horloge se tut à tout jamais. (note de l'auteur : ha ! ha ! il est trop fort Lavi ! quelle mémoire ! vivent les Bookmen !!!^^)

-L'Innocence se trouve donc dans l'horloge, et c'est elle qui la fait sonner ! conclut Kanda, qui avait bu les paroles de Lavi.

-Et j'imagine que vous allez encore martyriser une pauvre et innocente horloge ? demanda Miranda en se souvenant avec horreur de sa propre horloge qui avait été changée en « horloge humaine » par les soins d'Allen.

-En quoi on va devoir se déguiser ? demanda Lenalee, ravie.

-C'est le Grand Intendant qui a fait le choix des costumes…Nous allons nous arrêter dans un hôtel pour que vous vous changiez, ensuite nous irons au château de Prospero. J'ai les invitations, je vous les donnerai sur place.

-Si c'est Komui qui a choisi, je crains le pire, grommela Allen.

-Le Grand Intendant a prévu une sorte de plan d'attaque en tenant compte de vos récents changements… Monsieur Walker, vous indiquerez aux autres où se trouvent les Akuma, monsieur Lavi aura pour mission de « foncer dans le tas », selon les dires de monsieur Lee, monsieur Kanda, vous irez chercher l'Innocence, monsieur Krory, vous le couvrirez, mademoiselle Lotto, vous les protégerez tous (en particulier monsieur Lavi)… Quant à vous, mademoiselle Lee, vous essayerez de compenser les failles de tous les autres (c'est monsieur Reever Wenham qui m'a dit de vous dire ça)… En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes majeurs… (note de l'auteur : il est rassurant…^^)

-Ben, ça n'a pas l'air trop compliqué… commenta Krory.

-Monsieur Lee a préparé des vaccins.

-Vaccins ?

-La peste sévit, ici. Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne l'attrapiez pas. Tendez vos bras, je vais vous faire une piqûre. (note de l'auteur : hum, hum… je ne sais pas s'il existe un vaccin contre la peste… faisons comme si Komui était suffisamment intelligent - qu'est-ce que je raconte? bien sûr qu'il est intelligent!!! - pour avoir inventé un vaccin miracle en deux jours…)

-Aaaargh ! Elle est énorme, votre seringue !

-C'est sans doute une souffrance nécessaire, dit stoïquement Lavi.

Krory, Miranda, Kanda, Lavi et Allen reçurent leur vaccin chacun avec une réaction différente :

-Oooh ! Du sang… fit Krory, hypnotisé en voyant une goutte d'hémoglobine perler lorsque Thomas ôta la seringue de son bras.

-Ça me rappelle quand j'ai voulu me tailler les veines… que de souvenirs !!! dit Miranda, des étoiles plein les yeux (note de l'auteur : on remarque ici encore sa personnalité schizophrénique…).

-Hi ! Lavi reste ici, tiens-moi la main ! geignit Kanda (note de l'auteur : il est pas près de retrouver son honneur, celui-là… (Chibi, Kamazu, pardonnez-moi d'avoir fait en sorte que votre Yuu tombe si bas…))

-Grouillez-vous, j'ai hâte de casser de l'Akuma, moi… s'impatienta Lavi.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi avec ta sale seringue ! aboya Allen.

-Et moi ? demanda Lenalee.

-Monsieur Lee a prévu un vaccin sous forme de gélule pour vous…

-Eeh ! c'est pas juste ! grogna Allen.

-C'est toujours la même chose ! gémit Kanda.

-Moi aussi, je veux être la chouchoute de Komui !!! pleura Miranda.

-Komui, dès que je reviens « à la maison », je te fais bouffer tes seringues!!! explosa Allen. (à l'autre bout du monde, dans une tour sombre, un homme portant un béret blanc eut l'impression désagréable que quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie)

-Nous arrivons à l'hôtel… je vais vous donner vos costumes…

Il tendit un sac en papier à chacun des exorcistes et il les guida vers l'hôtel en question.

Toutes les personnes qu'ils croisèrent étaient couvertes de taches rouges et de plaies purulentes. La Mort Rouge était déjà passée dans l'hôtel.

Les membres de l'établissement étaient ébahis que des gens osent encore les approcher.

-Il n'y a que nous dans tout l'hôtel ? demanda Lenalee.

-Oui… peu de gens ont survécu dans cette région.

-On a tout l'hôtel pour nous, alors ? s'exclama Miranda dans un accès de joie. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, elle murmura : Pauvres gens… Ensuite, de nouveau guillerette, elle lança : le dernier à la piscine sera privé de souper !

-Miranda, calme-toi deux secondes ! claqua Allen.

-J'ai réservé une suite royale, dit Thomas.

-Royale ? s'exclama Kanda.

-Les prix ont beaucoup baissé. De plus, je l'ai prise pour trois heures, juste le temps de vous préparer. Ensuite, vous logerez au château de Prospero.

Il ouvrit la porte de la suite.

-Préparez-vous. Je vous attendrai à la réception.

Chaque exorciste ouvrit son propre sac.

-Trop mignon !

-Beuh, c'est quoi cette couleur ?

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à porter un truc aussi pailleté ?

-Bouhouhou ! pourquoi tout le monde a des jolis vêtements et que moi c'est tout noir ?

-Oh, du satin !

-C'est pas tout à fait mon style…

Chaque exorciste y allait de son commentaire.

Lenalee et Miranda se cachèrent derrière un paravent en soie pour s'habiller. Visiblement, elles étaient les deux seules à être contentes de leur déguisement.

Allen eut fini de s'habiller en premier.

Son costume était composé d'une chemise à jabot de soie blanche aux boutons de nacre, d'un gilet argenté, d'un pantalon blanc garni de paillettes argentées, de souliers argent et d'une large et longue veste blanche brodée de fils d'argent. Les revers de sa veste étaient en satin argenté. Le costume était très, très beau. Mais l'humeur râleuse d'Allen trouva à redire :

-T'as vu toutes les paillettes ? J'ai l'air d'une tapette ! Blanc et argent ! Je ne m'appelle pas Komui, moi ! Et vous avez vu le masque qu'il m'a pondu !

Il s'agissait d'un masque de soie argentée couvrant la partie supérieure du visage, comme un loup, mais se terminant par un long nez pointu. De plus, des pointes d'argent s'élevaient du dessus du masque, comme une couronne.

-Le clown couronné, HA HA très drôle ! grinça Allen. Lenalee, tu diras à ton frère que je trouve son sens de l'humour très moyen !

-Tu es mignon, pourtant…

Allen sortit de la suite en claquant la porte.

Lavi acheva de boutonner sa chemise.

-Quelle horreur ! clama-t-il en se voyant dans une glace.

Il portait un pantalon pourpre garni de broderies dorées. Sa chemise était légèrement dorée. Il portait un gilet violet qu'il avait laissé ouvert et une très longue veste violette brodée d'or.

-Cette couleur jure atrocement avec mes cheveux et mes yeux !

-C'est vrai que ça fait un peu mal aux yeux de te regarder, rigola Kanda.

Lavi cacha son maillet dans la poche de son gilet et plaça son masque doré devant son visage. Il s'agissait d'un simple loup auquel Komui avait cousu un voile doré censé être rabattu vers l'arrière, pour cacher les cheveux du futur Bookman.

-Ça fait un peu bizarre des vêtements aussi classe avec des masques aussi ridicules…

-C'est quoi ce masque ? s'exclama Kanda en observant le sien. C'est des… ?

-Des oreilles pointues ! Des oreilles de chat ! Mets-le, s'exclama Lenalee en passant la tête par-dessus de paravent.

Kanda était vêtu d'une chemise blanche à jabot et aux manches amples. Son gilet était noir et garni de boutons d'argent. Sa veste noire était très ample et très longue un peu bouffante aux manches. Komui avait prévu un fourreau pour ranger Mugen. Il l'attacha à sa taille (note de l'auteur : si je me souviens bien, le « vrai » fourreau de Mugen se situe dans son dos. Mais ça fait très japonais, et comme ils sont dans un lointain royaume et qu'ils sont déguisés à l'occidentale, le fourreau se devait d'être à sa taille. Voilà pour l'explication dont tout le monde se serait passée mais que j'ai mise quand même au cas où…)

C'était magnifique. Il ressemblait à un prince dans ces vêtements. Son masque noir était orné de deux grandes oreilles de chat, noires à l'extérieur et argentée à l'intérieur.

-Kyaaah ! Trop beau ! s'exclama Miranda, au bord de l'hystérie.

Lavi attrapa Kanda par la taille, dans un geste purement possessif :

-C'est MON Yuu… (note de l'auteur à Chibi (et à Kamazu... deuxième plus grande fan de YuYuu) : oui, je sais, c'est pas SON Yuu, c'est TON Yuu…^^) Si Komui demande à reprendre les costumes, garde les oreilles… ça peut toujours servir…

Kanda rougit comme une pivoine et se dégagea des bras de Lavi pour lisser les plis de sa veste.

Lavi entreprit de détacher ses cheveux et d'en faire une tresse.

-Sache, petit Japonais inexpérimenté, que les invités, pour la majeure partie occidentaux, trouveront étrange qu'un homme de haut rang se coiffe comme une fillette des rues. Un homme riche tresse ses cheveux.

Le vrai Kanda aurait dégainé Mugen et aurait forcé Lavi à manger sa veste. Le nouveau Kanda se laissa faire sagement.

Krory toussota.

-Hum… ça me va ? demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

Son costume était à dominante rouge et or.

Son large pantalon rouge était garni de plusieurs volants de soie carmin qui donnaient plus l'impression d'une robe que d'un pantalon, mais c'était plutôt à son avantage, puisque quand il marchait les volants se soulevaient légèrement et le suivant en formant des sortes de volutes quasi- hypnotisantes. Il portait une chemise et un gilet dorés et une cape rouge et or tombant jusqu'au sol comme des ailes repliées.

-On dirait un vampire… déplora Krory.

-Tu es un vampire.

-Oui, mais c'est pas très séduisant…

-On n'est pas là pour draguer.

-Vous peut-être pas, mais moi oui.

-Pfff… n'importe quoi ! claqua Allen en rentrant dans la suite. Les vampires, c'est très séduisant. Ça fait « Prince des Ténèbres », c'est hyper-classe.

Krory se demanda si Allen n'était pas en train de lui faire du gringue, mais il n'osa pas demander (note de l'auteur : non, Allen ne draguait pas Krory (je le dis pour les fans… j'imagine que les non-fans s'en foutent))

Il mit son masque. Il était assez différent des loups des trois autres : il couvrait tout le front depuis la racine des cheveux (le haut se terminait en pointes qui se plaquaient contre son crâne, dans ses cheveux) et une partie du nez. Deux pointes courbées descendaient sur ses mâchoires et se rejoignaient presque sur le menton, encadrant son visage de soie rouge et or.

-Ouh, tu fais peur ! rigola Lavi.

Comme tous les garçons étaient prêts, Lenalee et Miranda sortirent de derrière l'éventail.

Miranda portait une robe bleu roi constituée d'un bustier bleu marine brodé d'arabesques argentées dénudant ses épaules blanches, de manches très bouffantes sur les bras et très serrantes sur les avant-bras, et de plusieurs jupons argentés, recouverts par une jupe de satin bleu foncé brodé d'argent. Elle portait des bijoux de saphirs scintillants : un collier à ras du cou, des boucles d'oreilles et une bague.

Son chronodisque était dissimulé dans la partie bouffante de sa manche. Elle essaya son masque : il s'agissait d'un loup bleu au bas duquel était cousu un voile de tulle argenté.

La robe de Lenalee était tout aussi resplendissante, même si elle dévoilait moins ses formes (note de l'auteur : ben oui, faut pas trop en demander à Komui… il protège sa sœur, même de loin…^^)

Elle était vert émeraude et décorée de motifs dorés. Le bustier (qui remontait jusqu'au cou) était brodé de fils d'or. Ses manches, très longues, couvraient ses mains d'un froissement de soie vert et or. Sa jupe était très ample (afin qu'elle soit libre de mouvement pour se battre) et garnie de nombreux froufrous dorés. Son masque ressemblait à celui de Miranda, mais en vert et or, et était orné de trois émeraudes à côté de chaque œil.

-…

-…

-…

-…

Furent les seules paroles que purent prononcer les autres exorcistes.

-Ça ne vous plaît pas ? demanda Lenalee d'une petite voix.

-Pourquoi elles sont les seules à avoir des masques normaux ? grogna Allen.

Bref, à l'unanimité, les filles étaient splendides (note de l'auteur : en fait, les garçons étaient très beaux aussi, mais c'est rien que des râleurs, alors…^^). Pour une fois dans sa vie, Komui avait réussi à être pas trop excentrique (ouf !)

Les exorcistes étaient prêts à s'infiltrer dans le château de Prospero (note de l'auteur : ils étaient prêts… du point de vue de la forme, oui, mais pour le fond… n'oublions pas qu'ils sont instables…)

* * *

Arrivés devant le château, les exorcistes ne purent retenir les remarques qui leur brûlaient les lèvres.

-Pas mal ! s'exclama Miranda après un sifflement d'admiration. C'est terriblement triste de se dire que tant de gens vont y mourir… :'(

-Pfff, j'ai vu mille fois mieux quand j'étais en Inde avec Cross – ce sadique.

-L'architecture est très originale, très recherchée… dit Lavi, en connaisseur.

-C'est… grand… dit Kanda, ne trouvant pas quoi dire de plus que Lavi.

-Ah ! ah ! j'approche enfin de cet endroit où je vais pouvoir séduire tant de jolies filles…

-Bon… c'est ici que notre mission commence.

-Monsieur Lee a pris la liberté de vous choisir de nouvelles identités… voici vos invitations.

-Marie de Lescaille… lut Miranda.

-Yvan de Kelvin, souffla Kanda.

-Armand de la Villette… quel nom stupide… grogna Allen.

-Alexandre de Cyrille… fit Krory.

-Lucien de la Badre… murmura Lavi.

-Laurie de la Libée. Où est-ce que Nii-san a été trouver des noms pareils ?

-Il a visiblement repris vos initiales et a choisi d'autres noms plus courants dans l'aristocratie. (note de l'auteur : tout à fait ! sauf que j'ai remplacé quelques K ou W par des C ou des V… j'avais pas envie de faire de vraies recherches pour avoir des traductions de noms étrangers, ou des trucs ainsi… (dois-je rappeler que vous lisez une œuvre écrite par une tire-au-flanc ?^^) mais bon, pour finir, ces noms ne serviront pas à grand-chose donc,…)

-Armand de la Villette, Armand de la Villette, répéta Allen en prenant un ton précieux, puis pédant.

-Vous formez des couples, en fait : mademoiselle Lee est l'épouse de monsieur Lavi (note de l'auteur : puisque Komui sait que Lavi est avec Kanda, il s'est dit qu'il ne ferait rien à Lenalee et pourrait peut-être même aller jusqu'à la protéger contre d'éventuels dragueurs…^^) et mademoiselle Lotto est avec monsieur Kanda.

-Mon Lavi !

-Mon Kanda !

…s'exclamèrent Kanda et Lavi d'une voix déchirante.

-Voilà, vous êtes prêts à vous infiltrer… Euh, j'ai un message à vous lire de la part de monsieur Wenham : « Vu que Komui n'a pas eu la présence d'esprit de vous faire faire des tests, nous ne savons pas comment va réagir votre Innocence. Il est plus que probable que…

-On s'en fout ! Il y a des Akuma qui nous attendent !!! hurla Lavi en brandissant son maillet.

-…vous finissiez tous à l'hôpital, voire même à la morgue. » termina Thomas.

Mais personne ne l'entendit, car sa voix avait été couverte par celle du futur-Bookman.

Les six exorcistes quittèrent le traqueur et s'approchèrent de l'entrée du château. Un portier vérifia leurs invitations et les laissa entrer.

Ils furent guidés à travers plusieurs halls et couloirs, puis ils rencontrèrent un groupe de personnes près desquelles ils s'arrêtèrent.

Ils étaient dans le salon vert.

Kanda était accroché au bras de Lavi, ce qui faisait que Miranda et Lenalee se retrouvaient seules.

-C'est pas pour te déranger, Yvan, mais je reprends mon mari, n'est-ce pas Lucien ?

-Yvan et Lucien ? Tu vas bien Lenalee ?

-Je m'appelle Laurie, andouille…

Après deux secondes de réflexion intense, plusieurs courts-circuits dans les synapses et une reconfiguration des connexions entre neurones, Lavi et Kanda eurent une illumination.

-Mais oui, voyons, Yvan, laisse-moi donc avec Laurie deux secondes…

-Oui, évidemment, Marie, viens donc près de moi, ma chérie…

Ladite Marie s'approcha de Kanda qui lui prit le bras.

Lenalee s'approcha d'Allen.

-Armand, avez-vous vu… quelque chose ?

-Armand de la Villette, quel nom débile…

-Allen, tu m'écoutes ?

-C'est tous des Akuma si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

-Tous ?

-Ouais, même Prospero.

-Aïe…

-A L'ATTAQUE !!! hurla Lavi en se jetant sur les Akuma qui l'entouraient.

-Quel niveau ?

-Rien que des niveaux 1.

-Heureusement.

Lavi était déjà bien lancé dans la bataille, et déjà bien ruisselant de sang.

Kanda, qui était censé courir jusqu'au salon noir pour retrouver l'Innocence, resta paralysé en voyant Lavi déjà à moitié mort.

Miranda se secoua enfin et enclencha son chronodisque.

Son Innocence réagit comme elle : à savoir, elle fonctionnait puis s'arrêtait, puis recommençait…

Ce qui faisait que Lavi était indemne, puis mortellement blessé, puis complètement guéri.

Lenalee se battait aux côtés du futur-Bookman en tentant tant bien que mal de le protéger.

Krory était tranquillement en train de draguer une comtesse aux cheveux blonds. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de voir la comtesse se changer en Akuma.

-Oh, ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose… (note de l'auteur : Eliade, évidemment, mais puisqu'il ne se souvient de rien…)

Allen voulut enclencher son Innocence, mais elle fit plusieurs bruits d'explosion et son bras retomba le long de son corps, inerte. Allen était totalement impuissant (note de l'auteur : « Impuissant… impuissant… impuissant… TT_TT » _dixit_ Roy Mustang (cfr : Fullmetal Alchemist)) et ça le rendait plus en colère qu'avant. Il força son Innocence à s'activer, mais il ne se passa rien. Hors de lui, il agrippa Mugen (Kanda ne se rendit compte de rien) et réussit (allez savoir pourquoi…) à l'activer. Il se rua sur l'ennemi, puis, voyant que Lavi avait déjà éliminé tous les Akuma du salon vert, il alla dans le salon orange. Lavi quant à lui courut dans le salon pourpre et Lenalee dans le blanc.

L'horloge sonna dix heures.

Les combats se stoppèrent quelques secondes, les exorcistes et les Akuma étant comme paralysés par le son lugubre.

Kanda sortit soudain de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers le salon noir.

Un Akuma se pointa devant lui. Il voulut dégainer son sabre, mais se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'Allen le lui avait subtilisé. Il hurla de terreur et Lavi, bien loin qu'il fût, l'entendit.

Il élimina les derniers Akuma du salon pourpre et se jeta dans le couloir, où il vit Kanda, allongé au sol, les canons d'un Akuma braqués sur lui. Lavi tua l'Akuma en question et rejoignit Kanda.

-Ça va aller, mon amour, je suis là… (note de l'auteur : ciel ! je me dégoûte moi-même en écrivant une telle guimauve… comment ai-je pu réduire mon YuYuu à ce rôle de femmelette sans défense ? si Kanda tombait sur cette fic, je ne serais pas épargnée…)

Soudain, un Akuma fit feu sur Lavi.

Kanda regarda avec des yeux écarquillés la peau pâle du roux se couvrir de pentacles noirs.

-Si le Comte te le demande… ne me rappelle pas, murmura Lavi en embrassant pour une dernière fois Kanda.

-Oh, vous avez fini vos conneries, dit Krory en plantant ses crocs dans le cou de Lavi, aspirant ainsi le sang d'Akuma et sentant ses forces se décupler (note de l'auteur : il me semble que Krory est capable de sauver quelqu'un touché par un Akuma…)

Lavi se releva, la peau plus blanche que jamais.

-T'as rien d'autre à foutre que de rester bêtement couché comme ça ?

Kanda se releva et atteignit le salon noir sans autre incident majeur.

-Le plus bizarre, c'est qu'on n'a toujours pas vu le Masque de la Mort Rouge… dit pensivement Lenalee.

-Il arrivera à minuit. Ce sera sûrement un Akuma de niveau supérieur. 3 ou 4… répondit Lavi avant de retourner au combat.

-Alors il vaudra mieux être parti avant minuit. On n'est absolument pas en état de combattre un tel ennemi.

Kanda entra dans le salon noir. Aucun Akuma ne s'y trouvait, mais c'était logique : la nouvelle de Poe disait bien que personne n'osait entrer dans le salon noir. L'ambiance y était très lugubre. Des taches de lumière écarlate tombaient sur les murs et le sol, comme autant de tache ou de flaques de sang. L'horloge d'ébène se dressait devant lui. Elle était gigantesque, effrayante, son pendule se balançant lentement dans un tic-tac monotone à vous glacer le sang. (note de l'auteur : imaginez-vous deux secondes une pièce lugubre, noire, baignée de lumière rouge sang… maintenant, imaginez un homme, grand, le teint pâle, les vêtements noirs tombant comme les ailes refermées d'une chauve-souris, les cheveux noirs attachés en une longue tresse, les yeux bleu nuit caché par un masque noir orné d'oreilles pointues, lui donnant l'apparence d'un chat monstrueusement beau… à présent, mettez l'homme dans la pièce. Ça fait très film d'horreur. L'homme semble dans son élément, régnant avec grâce sur un monde effrayant. Sachant cela, imaginez la réaction de l'homme en question. Si vous êtes à peu près comme tout le monde, vous avez imaginé un rire diabolique à faire froid dans le dos. Si vous êtes comme l'auteur débile de cette fic, vous avez imaginé ceci…)

-Aaaargh ! J'ai peur ! Lavi, viens me sauver !

Lavi ne vint pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il joutait avec cinq Akuma d'un seul coup.

Kanda s'approcha de l'horloge en se demandant où pourrait être l'Innocence…

* * *

Miranda, qui ne pouvait plus supporter le rythme irrégulier de son chronodisque, se sentit défaillir. Totalement affaiblie, elle tomba évanouie et Lenalee resta auprès d'elle pour éviter que des Akuma ne l'attaquent.

-Lenalee, tu ferais mieux de te battre… tu es la seule capable de manier correctement ton Innocence… dit Krory en la remplaçant.

Le vampire prit Miranda dans ses bras et se mit en quête d'un endroit où il pourrait cacher l'évanouie. En voyant un pentacle apparaître sur le front de l'Allemande, il enfonça ses crocs dans son cou. Le sang d'Akuma fit son effet, Krory sentit ses forces se décupler à nouveau. Il cacha Miranda à la va-vite et retourna à toute vitesse se battre dans le salon orange. Il se rendit compte qu'en fait il ne contrôlait plus rien. Le sang d'Akuma le rendait à moitié fou et l'obligeait à combattre, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Son Innocence se battait sans lui.

* * *

Lavi avait vidé le salon bleu (à lui tout seul, il avait déjà « nettoyé » trois salons) lorsque soudain son maillet émit des éclairs et explosa littéralement. L'arme anti-Akuma avait sans doute été « fatiguée » par l'utilisation désordonnée qu'en faisait son compatible.

-Eh ! c'est quoi c'te blague ? s'exclama le compatible en question en ramassant ses morceaux d'Innocence.

Il sortit dans le couloir, furieux de ne plus pouvoir se battre.

Un Akuma l'attaqua par-derrière.

-C'est devenu une habitude, ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en évitant les attaques de l'Akuma.

Allen bondit devant Lavi et attaqua l'Akuma.

Lavi se rendit compte que l'adolescent se battait avec deux Mugen et se demanda confusément si ça allait oui ou non puiser dans les ressources vitales de Kanda.

Comme en réponse, Kanda tomba au sol, totalement affaibli. Il n'avait même plus la force de lever le bras pour attraper l'Innocence qui scintillait, enfermée derrière le balancier de l'horloge.

Allen explosa le dernier Akuma qui rôdait dans le couloir et voulut aller dans le salon violet, lorsqu'il vit que Mugen avait été réduite en morceaux. Il se demanda comment cela se faisait et conclut – à tort, évidemment – que l'arme était à l'égal de Kanda, trop faible pour se battre pour de vrai (note de l'auteur : je dis « évidemment », parce qu'il n'est pas né celui qui pourra prouver que Kanda est faible… je parle évidemment du vrai Kanda, parce que le faux est… faible, il faut l'avouer). En fait l'arme anti-Akuma n'était presque pas compatible avec Allen. Le taux de résonance était en moyenne de trois ou quatre pour cent et n'était dû qu'à l'action du produit de Komui, qui, étant très instable (le produit, pas Komui… encore que…^^), le faisait varier énormément (il pouvait passer de 15 à 0,1% en peu de temps).

Ce fut Krory qui s'occupa de la chambre violette, Lavi, Allen, Kanda et Miranda étant hors-service et Lenalee se débattant avec les derniers Akuma du salon orange.

* * *

Kanda était inconscient, complètement vidé, lorsque l'horloge sonna onze heures.

Pour les exorcistes dispersés dans les autres salons et le couloir, le son fut effrayant. Pour Kanda, qui était allongé à deux centimètres de l'horloge, le son fut terrible. Il le réanima de la pire manière qui soit (note de l'auteur : imaginez que vous dormez paisiblement et qu'un réveil sonne. C'est très irritant, ce genre de chose. Imaginez maintenant que vous dormez pour étouffer une trop grande souffrance et qu'un réveil vous tire de ce sommeil bienfaiteur ; non seulement vous êtes réveillé sauvagement, mais en plus, vous devez affronter la douleur. Si vous tenez vraiment à comprendre ce qu'a ressenti Kanda, multipliez l'exemple donné plus haut par… mettons… dix mille (pauvre YuYuu)) Kanda se prit la tête entre les mains, rendu presque fou par la douleur et le bruit terrifiant de l'horloge.

Le bruit s'estompa et Kanda tenta de se lever, mais rien n'y fit.

Lenalee arriva et s'accroupit auprès de lui.

-Ça va ? Tu as récupéré l'Innocence ?

-N-non…

Lenalee jeta un œil à l'horloge et repéra l'Innocence, nichée dans un creux derrière le pendule. Elle ouvrit l'horloge et tendit la main.

-Je l'ai, on peut partir…

-L-les Akuma… ?demanda laconiquement Kanda, à bout de souffle.

-On les a tous détruits. Le Masque de la Mort Rouge va sans doute arriver dans une heure, mais nous ne sommes pas en état de le combattre… Nous allons partir.

Kanda acquiesça. Thomas entra dans le salon et porta Kanda sur son dos pour l'amener près des autres.

* * *

**Yosshi: **Tralala j'ai posté le chapitre de la mission, chuis trop happy!

**Kanda: **Une fois de plus, j'ai été ridiculisé...

**Yosshi: **Habitue-toi, parce qu'avec moi, tu vas morfler dans toutes mes fics... (je sais de quoi je parle, dans au moins sept de mes fics il se fait ridiculiser/humilier/torturer/droguer/violer (ah non, le dernier, c'est pas encore arrivé... faudra que j'y pense ^^) mais elles ne sont pas encore toutes postées...)

**Naru: **C'est vrai, c'est tellement marrant de le torturer, le méssant Yuu!

**Yosshi: **On est des sadiques.

**Naru: **Yeah!

**Yosshi & Naru: **Reviews?

**Yosshi *avec des flammes noires qui apparaissent spontanément derrière elle*: **Au fait, quand est-ce qu'on aura droit à la suite de Quiproquo????

**Naru *honteuse*: **Bientôt, bientôt... peut-être... ça ne dépend pas que de moi... j'ai plein d'idées, mais je sais pas comment les écrire...

**Yosshi: **Hum! C'est ce qu'on dit! Ceci est un appel à toutes les fans de Quiproquo: il faut harceler Naru pour avoir la suite!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le dernier chapitre de "La psycho selon Komui". Il est beaaaaaucoooooup plus court que les autres, mais j'avais plus grand chose à dire...

Je suis crevée (je viens de finir de nettoyer ma chambre, et de dépoussiérer les deux cent cinquante mille livres que j'ai dans mes étagères... c'est épuisant), alors je ne vais pas emm... mes chères lectrices(teurs) avec des discussions à rallonge...

**Disclaimer:** l'univers de dgm ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Hoshino-sama.

* * *

-LENALEE !!! MA PAUVRE LENALEE !!!

-Monsieur Komui, veuillez sortir de l'infirmerie, vous m'empêchez de travailler.

-QUE TU DOIS SOUFFRIR, MA PAUVRE PETITE SŒUR !!!

-Nii-san, calme-toi. Je vais très bien…

Lenalee était allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie pendant que l'infirmière l'auscultait.

Elle n'avait que quelques coupures et une ou deux côtes cassées.

-Laisse l'infirmière travailler ! Je ne suis presque pas blessée, contrairement aux autres ! Regarde : Kanda est dans le coma, Krory a fait une overdose de sang d'Akuma (note de l'auteur : ne rigolez pas, c'est très grave une overdose de sang d'Akuma !!!^^), Allen a le bras déconnecté du reste de son corps, Miranda est terriblement affaiblie, Lavi a plusieurs blessures potentiellement mortelles !

-Lenalee a raison, tu devrais songer à préparer un antidote, un vrai… Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence, tu as perdu ton pari… souffla Reever à son oreille.

-Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour sauver ma Lenalee, je le ferai…T-T

-Sauver Lenalee ! soupira Reever. Il ne pense qu'à elle !

Komui retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau et prépara un antidote.

* * *

-Ma Lenalee, c'est uniquement pour toi que j'accepte de renoncer à cette merveilleuse expérience !

Reever se dit qu'il allait élever un autel en l'honneur de Lenalee pour la remercier d'avoir fait en sorte que Komui sauve les meilleurs exorcistes de la Congrégation.

Chaque exorciste prit le produit que leur tendait Komui.

Allen redevint le gentil petit exorciste qu'il avait toujours été, Lavi retrouva son sens de l'humour, Miranda retourna à son activité de malchanceuse suicidaire, Krory reprit sa litanie : « Eliaaadeee ! TT°TT », Kanda redevint râleur…

-Kanda ! appela Lavi en courant après le Japonais.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il en se retournant.

Lavi vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux deux.

-Je voulais te parler de… tu sais quoi.

-Parle en français, je ne capte rien.

-Tu fais pas d'efforts non plus.

-Tu veux te battre ? grommela Kanda.

-Je voulais te parler de… l'épisode de… l'infirmerie…

-Oh. Ben, il n'y a rien à dire.

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?

-Jamais.

Lavi regarda le Japonais, incrédule. Il sentit son cœur se briser. Il n'y croyait pas.

-Mais…

-Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

Lavi se sentait très triste, puis tout d'un coup il fut complètement hors de lui.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Eh, regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie dans le château de l'autre abruti de Prospero, tu te rappelles ? Tu me dois un minimum de respect !

-Respect ?

-Tu connais la phrase : « Oh, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te revaudrai ça ! » ?

-J'ai déjà entendu, oui…

-Eh bien, donc, tu me dois quelque chose…

-Je ne te dois rien. Tout est de la faute de Komui, si tu veux quelque chose, va t'adresser à lui.

Lavi attrapa le col de Kanda et le plaqua contre le mur dans une attitude plus que menaçante.

-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ou je me démerde pour t'envoyer en enfer, compris ?

-Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça…

-Moi non plus… dit Lavi en souriant à peine.

-Ça me plaît…

* * *

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a point positif… murmura Komui en remontant ses lunettes.

-Tu penses sincèrement pouvoir trouver de quoi gagner ton pari ? se moqua Reever.

Komui se torturait les méninges pour trouver quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement pour le moins ambigu.

-Reever ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ?

Komui passa la tête par la porte et vit Kanda et Lavi dans le couloir.

Kanda était en train d'embrasser le futur-Bookman dans le cou et le pauvre roux – ben, oui, pauvre, il était au supplice – ne pouvait plus retenir des gémissements et des soupirs.

-Ah, ah ! J'ai gagné mon pari ! s'exclama Komui en ressortant sa caméra.

-Mille euros de perdus… il en faudra beaucoup pour me faire parier à nouveau avec ce voleur.

-Combien de temps tu crois qu'ils vont rester ensemble ? Moi je parie deux jours.

-Je me demande si je parle pas pour les murs, parfois.

* * *

Kanda se réveilla dans une chambre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, dans un lit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, à côté d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Tu te réveilles seulement ? ricana le Bookman.

-Tu m'as tué, hier soir.

-Bah, t'as aimé.

-T'es méchant !

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?

-Je suis Kanda. Je suis génétiquement méchant. Tu le savais en te jetant dans mes bras.

-C'est pour ça que je préfère t'appeler Yuu, ça fait plus mignon…

-Ta gueule.

-Bouh, t'es redevenu méchant ! T.T

-J'espère que Komui arrêtera ses inventions débiles… j'ai pas envie d'avoir plus de séquelles que le lapin roux qui traîne présentement dans mon lit.

-Le lapin roux, il va se barrer vite fait avant de s'énerver, dit Lavi en sortant du lit et en enfilant son slip, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il alla dans la salle de bains en bénissant Komui.

-C'est sa première invention qui aura servi à quelque chose !

_Fin._

* * *

**Yosshi: **Chuis pas d'accord, il fait plein d'inventions utiles, Komui !

**Kanda: **Comme quoi ? Des Komurins ? Des pieuvres étrangleuses ?

**Yosshi: **Tu ferais bien d'avoir un peu de respect pour lui, c'est grâce à mon sama que tu peux te battre avec Mugen!!

**Kanda: **Mouais.

**Yosshi: **Reviews?


End file.
